I will always find you
by KeiraAlexander
Summary: Jane doit faire face. A sa convocation dans l'Armée, à son ordre de mission, mais surtout et avant tout à sa profonde tristesse suite à la disparition de Maura. Va- t- elle la retrouver? Comment, en sachant qu'elle est à plus de 12heures d'avion de là et sous les balles ennemies? Un court One- Shot, pour vous faire patienter, avec un pre-etablished Rizzles ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde :D**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour tout l'intérêt porté à "Si seulement ce n'était pas toi" :)**

 **Vos reviews, favs, follows me font énormément plaisir, et ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, la suite est en cours d'écriture :D**

 **Mais, pour vous faire patienter, je vous ai rédigé ce petit One- shot :) en vérité, je viens de le modifier parce que j'avais déjà écrit la trâme il y a longtemps ;)**

 **Il ne suit pas la saison en cours :)**

 **D'ailleurs, avez- vous regardé le S6E1 ou avez- vous prévu de le faire? Dîtes- moi tout en review ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en- bas :D**

* * *

Elle avait observé cette photo mille fois, avait joué avec sa bague plus encore. Jane Rizzoli connaissait chaque détail, chaque trait, chaque partie de celles- ci, et pour cause, elle ne les quitterait pour rien au monde. Elles lui rappelaient trop son amie pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Assise sur sa couchette, elle repassa encore son doigt sur les contours du corps de sa légiste, sur la vieille photographie que lui avait fait parvenir sa mère, Angéla. Accompagnée d'une lettre signée de toute la famille, se trouvait cette bague, aux éclats dorés. Deux filons symbolisant l'amour d'un couple se joignaient en- dessous d'une pierre précieuse, une sorte de petit diamant taillé. Elle lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux, lorsque la jeune lieutenant, en service militaire dans l'Armée de l'air, l'avait découverte dans la vieille enveloppe jaunie. Elle n'avait plus quittée sa table de chevet…

Jane savait que si Maura n'avait pas apposé sa signature à cette longue missive, c'était qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et la détective s'était vue obligée de quitter le pays alors qu'elle se tuait au travail pour retrouver son amante. Alors que Jane cherchait de son côté un anneau assez beau pour sa belle, celle- ci l'avait déjà trouvé, alors qu'elle se promenait avec sa détective. Profitant qu'elle entre dans une cabine d'essayage, grâce au talent de persuasion de la légiste, Maura s'était éclipsé un bref instant pour mettre de côté le joyau en attendant de pouvoir retourner à la joaillerie le payer. Ne devinant pas la raison de son absence, Jane s'était retrouvée seule, en sortant de la cabine.

Plus personne n'avait revu Maura depuis lors.

La chance aurait pu sonner à la porte de la détective, mais on ne voyait aucune trace de Maura sur les caméras de surveillance, alors que le centre commercial se trouvait être très sécurisé. Une raison à cela : les bandes avaient été remplacées par des enregistrements plus anciens, désignant aux yeux de tous, la préméditation de l'enlèvement. Jane avait passé ses journées et ses nuits à chercher Maura se souvenant qu'elles étaient en train de choisir une robe pour une petite soirée à deux. Soirée où les bagues devaient être échangées. Elle devait magique elle se retrouvait gâchée.

Lorsque Cavanaugh lui avait donné son ordre de mission, Jane avait tapé du poing sur la table. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Pas alors que Maura se trouvait seule, captive. Captive, et sans Jane à ses côtés. Mais l'instance militaire avait crié plus fort qu'elle, et elle se trouvait maintenant à mille lieues de Boston, dans une couchette simpliste au fond d'un camp militaire. Elle partageait sa chambre avec celui qui était devenu son ami, son confident. Un homme qui ne demandait qu'à aider les autres et à leur faciliter la vie : Barry Frost. Il se parlait longuement, à la lumière d'une bougie ou de leurs lampes Jane se confiait sur Maura, lui sur sa femme, Mila, une avocate réputée de New- York. Ils discutaient simplement, sans préjugés, sans apriori.

Bien vite, il était même devenu plus, pour elle bien plus que son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Puisqu'il vivait le même enfer qu'elle, il comprenait ses états d'âmes, la réconfortait quand les cauchemars la tiraillaient. Ensemble, ils avançaient, tout simplement. S'épaulant quand il le fallait, s'entraidant quand les autres leur tournaient le dos. A eux deux, ils gravissaient des Montagnes, et portaient tout le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. A eux deux, ils vivaient.

L'après- midi même, ils avaient survolé Faizabad, bombardant les rebelles ennemis. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient décidé de voler ensemble, parce que vivre l'un sans l'autre était devenu impossible. _Comme avec Maura_ , pensait Jane, en se remémorant leurs bons souvenirs. Elle lui manquait terriblement, elle devait l'avouer, mais la présence de Barry à ses côtés lui permettait de tenir les deux mois à venir, jusqu'à son retour à Boston.

Frost lui avait appris que Mila et lui s'installaient eux aussi là- bas, lui rentrant à la BPD. Jane avait souri, un franc et véritable sourire, qui avait réchauffé le cœur du jeune Noir. _Comme quoi, la vie n'était pas si horrible…_

 _\- C'est elle, n'est- ce pas ?_ **lui avait- il demandé, en regardant au- dessus de son épaule, lorsqu'elle observait pour la millième fois la même photographie qui hantait ses pensées.**

 _\- Oui,_ **avait- elle susurré, comme si son murmure protégeait l'innocence dans les yeux de son amie.**

 _\- « Maura » ?_

 _\- Ma Maura…_

 _\- Que c'est- il passé ?_

Jane s'était battue, pour ne pas pleurer à la première phrase de son récit. Elle s'était battue pour ne rien oublier, pour ne rien omettre. Elle se devait de garder tout ce qu'elle pouvait en mémoire, surtout les bons souvenirs, si Maura n'était pas retrouvée.

 _\- Quelques jours auparavant, Paddy Doyle, le père biologique de Maura, lui avait laissé un message. Elle devait partir se cacher la menace pesant sur ses épaules. Un ennemi de son père s'était juré de le faire payer d'un crime passé en tuant ses proches. Nous avons vécues dans la peur pendant deux semaines, et je voyais Maura dépérir. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et je la voyais souffrir !_

 _\- Elle portait tout sur ses épaules, n'est- ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui,_ **murmura Jane, en pleurs,** _elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider…_

 _\- Ma femme, Mila, se renferme sur elle- même quand elle se sent en danger. Elle est prête à tout supporter pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Je suis sûr que Maura t'aime tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu ais mal à cause d'elle et de ses origines._

 _\- Tu sais, Barry, elle a beau être de la haute société, elle a beau être la fille d'un Parain, jamais je ne lui en voudrai pour ça. Elle est bien plus que cela, et ce n'est ça qui la caractérise, au contraire. Elle a su se démarquer et conquérir ma famille et mon cœur. Elle m'a tant aidée que c'est à moi de lui rendre la pareille, maintenant. Et j'en suis fière._

 _\- Tu as essayé de contacter son père biologique ?_

 _\- Justement,_ **repris Jane** _ **,**_ _il dit ne pas l'avoir vue… J'espérais qu'elle se cachait avec lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas…_

Barry ne voulait pas le dire, et savait d'ailleurs que Jane avait compris la raison. Si Maura ne se cachait pas, si elle n'était pas chez Paddy, c'était qu'elle était déjà aux mains de son agresseur.

 _\- Depuis sa disparition, j'attends un appel, une lettre, qui me dise qu'elle a été retrouvée. Je donnerai ma vie pour protéger la sienne._

 _\- Cette alliance, c'est celle qu'elle devait te donner ?_

 _\- Oui,_ **concéda-t-elle, doucement** _. Le soir de sa disparition, nous allions échanger nos bagues. Elle est partie m'en acheter une, mais n'est…_

\- … _Elle n'est jamais revenue ?_

Jane secoua la tête, parce qu'il était devenue trop dur pour elle de répondre à cette question. D'ailleurs, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, car au fil des longues soirées à se parler, Barry connaissait maintenant les circonstances de sa disparition.

 _\- Et si ce n'était pas lié à Doyle, mais au bijoutier ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Si la lettre de menace n'était qu'un leurre ?_

 _\- Un leurre ? Ça voudrait dire que…_

 _\- Ça confirmerait l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement prémédité. Elle entre dans la bijouterie, et le bijoutier voit là une possibilité de… Se venger ? D'empêcher une condamnation ?_

 _\- J'ai vérifié, expliqua Jane,_ **une lueur d'espoir dépérissant dans son regard** _, il est clean._

Frost se rassit sur le lit, en se massant les tempes. Il devait forcément avoir une raison à tout cela. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été enlevée sans raison…

 _\- Y- a- t- il eut une demande de rançon ?_ **s'interrogea Barry en relevant la tête.** _Ça pourrait être un mobile._

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Jane comprit enfin qu'elle n'était plus seule face à cette épreuve. Elle lui sourît, sans trop de joie, et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

 _\- Pas de demande de rançon, aucun message. Si je n'avais pas été là, ce jour- là, j'aurai pu croire que c'était son choix, de disparaître._

 _\- Tu t'es renseigné sur sa vie ?_

 _\- Celle de Maura ?_ **demanda-t-elle, surprise.** _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- As- tu cherché s'il y avait des dénominateurs communs, des personnes qui les reliaient ?_

 _\- Je me suis renseignée s'il avait été condamné ou pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas…_

 _\- Un membre de sa famille, peut- être ?_

 _\- Rien n'est sorti, quand j'ai cherché dans la banque de données._

 _\- Peut- être est- ce une personne qui n'est pas directement liée à lui. Un ancien camarade de classe, un voisin… ?_

 _\- Je vais demander à Korsak de vérifier._

Il aperçut enfin une véritable lueur d'espoir dans son regard, lueur qui semblait avoir disparue depuis la disparition de Maura.

 _\- Qui est Korsak ?_ **demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle composait le numéro sur son cellulaire.**

 _\- Mon plus vieil ami. Je le connaissais avant de rencontrer Maura. Il est mon partenaire, sur le terrain, et flic depuis que je le connais. C'est une personne digne de confiance. Tu le rencontreras à Boston._

 _\- J'espère,_ **sourit- il en lançant un regard amoureux vers la photographie qu'il avait de Mila.**

Jane désigna son téléphone du doigt, de sorte à faire comprendre à Barry que la conversation avait commencé. Elle mit le haut- parleur.

 _\- Sergent Vince Korsak, Police de Boston, à l'appareil ?_

 _\- Vince, c'est Jane !_

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné. Korsak avait dû faire un signe aux autres que la fameuse Jane Rizzoli donnait enfin des nouvelles.

 _\- Comment vas- tu ? Tout le commissariat t'attend avec impatience !_ **lança-t-il, enjoué.**

 _\- J'ai besoin de ton aide._

A l'entente de sa voix sérieuse, le vieux policier comprit instantanément que cet appel concernait une affaire sérieuse.

 _\- Janie, nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvée... Sean a accepté de repousser l'échéance, mais nous avons dû clore l'enquête. Frankie, moi, Nina, Susie et les autres travaillions d'arrache-pied pour la retrouver._

 _\- Vous avez arrêté ?_

 _\- Je ne devrais pas en parler, mais, officiellement, oui._

 _\- Et officieusement ?_

 _\- Nous nous penchons tous les soirs sur l'affaire._

 _\- Grazie, Vince !_

 _\- De quoi voulais- tu me parler ?_

 _\- Je dois te présenter Barry._

 _\- Barry ?_ **demanda-t-il, d'une voix confuse.** _Qui est- ce ?_

Jane fit signe à son amie et il lança un joyeux « bonjour ! » à travers le combiné.

 _\- Barry, ici présent, est mon partenaire de l'Armée. Nous n'avons longuement parlé de cette histoire, et grâce à lui, nous avons une piste !_

 _\- Jane, arrête de te tuer sur cette enquête, ce n'est pas bon pour toi… !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas bon pour Maur' d'être… aussi longtemps…_

Frost attrapa le combiné sous le regard reconnaissant de Jane et poursuivit la conversation.

 _\- Sergent Korsak, ici le lieutenant Barry Frost. Je me permets de m'adresser à vous pour vous expliquer notre théorie : nous ne pensons pas que l'affaire soit liée à Paddy Doyle, mais seulement à Maura._

 _\- Seulement à Maura ? Que voulez- vous dire ?_

 _\- Nous pensons qu'il est vain de chercher des ennemies à Paddy Doyle, mais bien à Maura. De plus, nous sommes venus à la conclusion que…_

Il s'arrêta un instant, remarquant les larmes de Jane couler sur ses joues. Il éteignit le haut- parleur et demanda à son amie, d'un signe de tête, si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit de continuer, et s'adossa au mur, la photographie d'elle et de Maura dans les mains.

\- … _Arry ? Lieutenant Frost ?_

 _\- Excusez- moi, Sergent Korsak. Je disais que nous étions venus à la conclusion que le bijoutier devait être responsable, puisque c'était la dernière personne à avoir vu Maura._

Il n'osa pas ajouter « vivante ».

 _\- Jane et moi avons déjà vérifié son profil judicaire. Son casier est vierge._

 _\- Et celui de ses amis, de ses connaissances ?_

 _\- Ça prendrait toute la nuit pour pas grand- chose, et…_

Il entendit les pleurs de Jane et se résigna.

 _\- Je le fais de suite. Ne quittez pas._

 _\- Jane et moi vous remerçions, Monsieur._

Frost posa le combiné en attendant la réponse de Korsak et prit les mains de Jane dans les siennes.

 _\- Jane, je te fais la promesse. Nous allons la retrouver._

 _\- Et tu « tiens toujours tes promesses »,_ **termina-t-elle, dans un sourire.**

 _\- Lieutenant Frost ?_ **demanda Korsak, en reprenant le téléphone.** _J'ai une correspondance._

 _\- Qui ?_ **s'empressa de demander Jane, en prenant part à la conversation.**

 _\- La boutique voisine de la bijouterie…_

\- … _La laverie automatique ?_

 _\- Oui son propriétaire est un vieil ami du bijoutier. Et deviner quoi ?_

 _\- Korsak !_ **reprocha Jane, par habitude.**

 _\- Le cousin du propriétaire a été suspecté du meurtre de sa petite amie la personne en charge de l'autopsie se trouvait être…_

\- … _Maura,_ **murmura Jane, en revoyant l'image souriante de son amante.**

 _\- Bingo ! Je cite : « suite à la disparition du médecin- légiste, le Docteur Maura Isles, l'affaire a été suspendue, puis reprise par le Docteur Pike, qui a conclu à un suicide par arme à feu. »_

 _\- Je te parie combien que ce n'était pas un suicide ?_ **intervint Frost, le regard désormais plongé dans celui de Jane.**

 _\- Jane, je préviens de suite la cavalerie. Il est écrit que le cousin possède une boucherie industrielle._

 _\- Et donc un endroit parfait pour garder quelqu'un en otage !_ **s'exclama Frost, pris par l'adrénaline de la chasse.**

 _\- Korsak,_ **intervint Jane, d'une petite voix** _, jure- moi de la retrouver vivante._

 _\- Je te rappelle dès que ta douce Maura est en lieu sûr._

Et il raccrocha.

 _\- Comment te sens- tu ?_ **s'inquiéta Frost, devant le regard perdu de la détective.**

 _\- Je la cherchais depuis des mois, et c'est toi qui résous cette affaire… je me sens inutile, et… incapable, et…_

 _\- « On ne peut pas tout porter tout seul », tu l'as dit toi- même, Jane. Je suis là parce que j'ai voulu t'aider, pas parce que tu en es incapable. Un jour où l'autre, tu l'aurais compris. Tu aurais compris le fin mot de cette histoire._

 _\- Mais n'est- ce pas déjà trop tard ?_

La sonnerie du portable retentit, et Barry s'empressa de répondre.

 _\- Allô ?_

Il tendit le portable à Jane, et en un sourire, lui expliqua.

 _\- C'est pour toi. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler._

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et attrapa le combiné.

 _\- Allô ?_ **demanda-t-elle à son tour.**

 _-Oh mon Dieu, Janie…_?

Cette voix.

 _\- Maura, mi amore, c'est bien toi ? C'est bien toi ?_ **répéta-t-elle, en larmes.**

 _\- Janie, tu m'as… Tu m'as sauvée… ! Je savais que tu me retrouverais..._ **pleura Maura, si heureuse d'entendre la voix de sa fiancée.**

 _\- Maura, je te retrouverai toujours! Je... je suis si heureuse de t'entendre, j'ai eu… j'ai eu si peur… !_

 _\- Où es- tu, Janie ? J'ai tant besoin de te voir !_

 _\- Je suis sur la base militaire de Faizabad, ils m'ont…envoyé là-bas pour une mission, mais… Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'espérer te revoir un jour !_

Elle vit Frost se lever, et rejoindre le Général qui l'attendait à la porte de la chambre.

 _\- Je rentre bientôt, amore, dans deux mois. Je serai bientôt à la maison, je te le promets._

 _\- Jane ?_ **l'appela Barry, après avoir échangé une poignée de main avec leur supérieur** _. Dis à Maura de se préparer à nous supporter, nous rentrons demain !_

 _\- Quoi ?_ **demandèrent en chœur les deux amantes, bouches- bées.**

 _\- « Autorisation spéciale en vue d'un service rendu à la Nation ». Notre mission est écourtée, et nous serons remplacés par un autre binôme de réserviste._

La joie se lisait si bien à travers le regard de Jane et sa voix dans le combiné qu'elle ne put se résigner à raccrocher avant deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle entendit Maura s'endormir. Angéla passait la nuit à ses côtés, pour veiller sur la légiste, et ainsi rassurer Jane. Dès lors, l'italienne prépara son sac, et attendit patiemment six heures, toujours éveillée, que le Général vienne les chercher pour embarquer.

 _\- Mila a- t-elle été prévenue ?_ **demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient enfin dans l'avion- cargo, direction Boston.**

 _\- Oui,_ **sourit- il en attachant sa ceinture.** _D'après ma mère, notre nouvel appartement bostonien est déjà rempli, prêt à m'accueillir._

 _\- J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer,_ **concéda-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, pour étouffer le choc du décollage.**

 _\- Dis surtout que tu as hâte de revoir ta chère et tendre,_ **plaisanta-t-il, en l'imitant.**

 _\- Ose- toi, me dire le contraire,_ **ria-t-elle en regardant par le hublot.**

Ils ne se lâchèrent la main que lorsque l'avion entama sa descente sur la piste de l'Aéroport Logan de Boston, douze heures plus tard. Jane et lui étaient si ravis de retrouver leur moitié respective qu'ils n'avaient de cesse d'en parler. Ils étaient aussi excités qu'à l'approche de Noël, mais c'était aisément compréhensible, tant ils avaient espéré ce moment.

Lorsque Jane aperçut Maura, dans le hall d'arrivée, ce n'était pas tant sa pâleur ou sa maigreur qui la frappa, mais combien elle lui avait manqué, et combien elle la trouvait belle…

* * *

 **~ Für meine liebe Tante, die viel zu früh gestorben ist... ~**

* * *

 **Alors? :D**

 **Qu'en avez- vous pensé? :)**

 **Bien qu'à la base, ceci est censé être un One-Shot, je peux, suivant votre demande, écrire une petite fin ;)**

 **Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey ;D**

 **Je sais, à la base "I will always find you" devait être un One-shot et Jane devait (dans la série) épouser Casey, mais (il y a toujours un "mais", l'avez- vous remarqué? :p) il a été prouvé qu'il y a une justice divine dans ce bas monde, et le militaire est parti dans les Balkans, en célib' ;)**

 **Vous voulez une preuve en plus? Jack est parti, mou haha :p (même si je n'aime pas voir notre Maura triste)**

 **Donc, je me suis dit, il faudrait que je fasse partager mon bonheur en publiant un chapitre supplémentaire, et... Et bien le voilà :)**

 **Et comme il n'y a que les "imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis" (ce n'est pas que moi qui le dit, ne pas changer d'avis ne veut pas signifier que telle et telle personne est un imbécile, ça aide juste à le comprendre :p) j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre en plus de celui que vous avez sous les yeux :)**

 **Si ça se trouve, il y en aura encore un autre après, qui sait...? :p**

 **Ce chapitre est sadique. Je le suis, donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je partage un bout de ce sadisme avec vous, donc le voilà :p**

 **Mais, (je l'avais bien dit, il y a toujours un "mais"!) ça se pourrait, éventuellement, hypothétiquement, qu'il se termine bien... Non, je plaisante, je ne vais pas vous spoiler l'histoire en vous disant que toutes les deux meurent dans ce chapitre... Oups, je l'ai fait ^^**

 **A oui, j'oubliais, il y a une phrase dans ce chapitre, qui sera suivie d'une petite étoile comme celle- ci - ***

 **Elle veut tout simplement signifier que je la dédicace à une personne avec laquelle je parle beaucoup, et qui j'espère, se reconnaîtra :)**

 **Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas si vous n'êtes pas cette personne, bien au contraire: rappelez- vous toujours que pour moi, vous êtes les meilleurs! :D**

 **Les phrases en italiques (celles qui ne sont pas précédées d'un tiret) sont les pensées de Jane, je tenais à le préciser avant que vous ne commenciez à plonger dans la lecture :) Je vais les souligner pour qu'elles soient plus détectables ^^**

 **Je vous attends en bas, fioou que cette note était longue :p**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

L'Amour avait, dans son histoire, quelque chose de mystérieux. Il pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment, ébranler n'importe quelle personne et s'enfuir bien vite. Mais, il arrivait des fois qu'il ne quittait pas un couple et rendait les partenaires heureux. Il arrivait qu'il puisse ne pas blesser les gens et ne pas les rendre fous. Qu'il permettait de voir la vie en rose, ou du moins la vivre d'une façon plus gaie.

Mais la présence de l'Amour ne rendait pas non plus les choses toujours plus faciles. Il y avait dans la vie d'un être humain d'autres paramètres, plus ou moins importants, qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de prendre en compte.

La colère.

Celle que Jane éprouvait dès qu'elle devait se rendre à la prison, dans le cadre d'une affaire, et qu'elle croisait le bijoutier, le laveur ou son cousin.

Le détachement.

D'une personne par rapport à une autre, induit par des sentiments contradictoires, plus ou moins puissants, plus ou moins dévastateurs. Comme lorsque Jane s'approchait de Maura, la serrait dans ses bras, et que cette dernière se détachait, partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et fondait en sanglots.

La tristesse.

Celle que Jane ressentait, quand elle voyait Maura pleurer, en silence.

Le mensonge.

Comme ceux que la jeune légiste utilisait pour dire à sa fiancée que tout allait bien.

La peine.

Celle que Jane ressentait, quand elle repensait à sa Maura d'avant, celle qui souriait, qui respirait la joie de vivre. Celle qui ne pouvait pas mentir et ne dire que la vérité.

La séparation.

Inéluctable, qui faisait que deux êtres pleuraient, mais dans deux lieux différents, et désormais, seuls.

 _\- Et où est Maura ?_ **demanda Barry, doucement, face à Jane.**

Ils étaient assis sur une banquette du Dirty Robber, avec Vince et Frankie. La policière détestait l'admettre mais les larmes étaient belles et bien présentes sur ses joues, même si elle était entourée de ses amis.

 _\- Elle est… Elle est…_ **commença- t- elle, en essuyant grossièrement ses larmes, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase à voix haute.**

 _Pas là où elle devrait être._

 _Pas à la maison._

 _Pas dans mes bras._

 _Pas là où je voudrais qu'elle soit._

 _\- Ma' lui a donné les clefs de son ancien appartement, là où elle vit actuellement avec Cavanaugh,_ **expliqua Frankie, voyant que sa sœur aimée ne pouvait répondre.** _Elle s'y est installée le temps que…_

 _Le temps qu'elle trouve mieux qu'une pauvre policière comme moi._

 _\- Le temps que tout s'arrange,_ **termina Vince, en prenant Jane contre lui.** _Nous savons tous ici que tout s'arrangera. Il ne peut pas en être autrement._

 _\- Elle ne…_ **commença Jane, en serrant de plus en plus sa bouteille de bière entre ses doigts marqués par les nombreux coups qu'elle donnait à son vieux punching- ball, lorsque la tristesse la submergeait.** _Elle ne reviendra pas…_

 _\- Comment ça ?_ **s'étouffèrent les trois amis devant cette révélation.** _Pourquoi_ _? Pourquoi ne reviendra- t- elle pas ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle ne se souvient plus combien j'ai compté pour elle ! Elle ne sait pas non plus combien je l'aime, et elle préfère s'isoler au lieu de me parler !_ **cria- t- elle, à bout, en lançant sa bouteille à l'autre bout du box.**

Le verre s'écrasa au sol, et avec le bruit de la chute, les larmes redoublèrent. Le silence tomba sur le bar, et Jane enferma sa tête de ses mains, comme pour s'isoler du monde, et de ses malheurs.

 _\- Lorsque je l'ai vue, à l'aéroport, quand nous sommes arrivés, Barry et moi, j'ai compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant. J'ai réalisé combien elle avait changé, et combien j'avais changé, moi aussi. Nous sommes rentrées à la maison, sans nous dire un mot. Le trajet a été long, et pas une seule fois, elle s'est inquiétée de comment avait été mon vol et si le retour avait été bon. Je savais alors que ce n'était plus Maura, qui me faisait face, mais une victime. Une victime de la dépossession de son propre corps._

 _\- Mais quand elle t'a appelé,_ **s'interrogea Barry** _, lorsque nous étions encore à Faizabad, elle m'avait parue enjouée à l'idée de te revoir, et incroyablement amoureuse !_

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre cet appel et son arrivée à l'aéroport,_ **conclut Frankie en prenant les mains de sa sœur par- dessus la table** _. Si tu veux que Maura revienne, il va falloir que l'on comprenne quoi._

La serveuse arriva, attirée par le bruit du verre cassé, suivie par Malia, qui partit avec Barry quelques minutes plus tard. Kiki vint chercher Vince, qui n'avait pas le cœur à laisser son amie dans cet état, mais sa compagne avait su se montrer persuasive, et le vieil homme était parti.

Frankie avait beau être fatigué, il restait comme même avec Jane, sur cette même banquette qui avait supporté tant de choses au fil des années.

 _\- C'est ici que nous avons parlé mariage pour la première fois,_ **confia Jane, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de pleurer.** _Et c'est à cette même table que nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois aussi._

 _\- Je sais combien c'est dur, Janie, mais il faut que tu te battes. Il faut que tu regroupes assez de force pour la faire revenir à la maison. Nous attendons tous que vous vous remettiez ensemble, surtout Ma'._

Jane sourit.

 _\- Elle attend le mariage avec presqu'autant d'impatience que moi,_ **plaisanta Jane, en levant les yeux vers son frère.** _Crois- moi, si tout cela ne s'était pas passé, nous serions déjà mariées depuis un mois._

 _Et oui, un mois. Cela fait trente jours que je te vois t'éloigner, et je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir._

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai aimé Maura. Comme Tommy l'a fait avant moi. Mais j'ai, nous avons compris qu'elle serait plus heureuse dans tes bras. Pour toi, Janie, tout n'est pas histoire de beauté, de sexe ou d'argent. Tu vois ce que les gens ont à l'intérieur et c'est cela que tu aimes. L'être gagne sur le paraître. Alors oui, Maura Isles est riche. Oui, elle est une créature d'une beauté inimaginable. Mais jamais je ne pourrai la rendre aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle est…_

\- … _Etait._

\- … _Que lorsqu'elle était avec toi. Tu parviens à…_

\- … _Parvenais._

\- … _Tu parvenais à la faire sourire sans lui offrir de présent. Tu réussissais à la rendre heureuse sans avoir besoin de l'inviter dans le plus prestigieux des restaurants. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimais vraiment. A sa juste valeur, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts. Tu n'étais pas avec elle pour la position sociale, mais pour l'amour qu'elle te donnait. Ecoute, Janie, tu dois être une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, et…_

 _\- ... A part Maura._

 _\- Si tu veux, à part Maura. Je disais : tu es une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, à part Maura, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te bats pas plus que cela._

 _\- Je me suis battue._

 _\- Non, sinon tu serais déjà avec elle ! La Jane Rizzoli que je connaissais ne se laissait pas abattre, elle allait se battre !_

 _\- Je n'en peux plus, de cela._

 _\- La Jane Rizzoli que je connaissais n'en avait pas marre aussi facilement ! Mais enfin, que c'est- il passé pour que vous gâchiez vos vies ainsi ? Quel est votre problème ?_

 _\- Le problème, Frankie, c'est que je me tue à penser que tout est encore possible ! Je me réveille alors, et regarde à côté de moi, pensant trouver Maura. La seule chose qui m'accueille, à mon réveil, est une place vide et froide, qui devrait être occupée par l'amour de ma vie ! Tu sais ce qui est bien, avec le sommeil ?_ **demanda-t- elle en se levant, et en attrapant sa veste.**

 _\- C'est qu'on puisse rêver de faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui ?_

 _\- Frankie, soit un peu sérieux, on dirait Tommy !_ **l'engueula-t-elle, faussement énervée contre lui, tout en plaisantant avant de reprendre son sérieux.** _Ce qui est bien, avec le sommeil, c'est qu'il permet d'oublier tout durant un petit moment. Et après, tu te souviens de tout, et tu te dis alors que tu aurais préféré ne pas te réveiller._

 _\- Janie, ça va s'arr…_

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main avant de sortir du bar, esseulée.

 _\- Ne promets jamais ce que tu ne pourras tenir. Je l'ai fait une fois, et voilà où ça me mène aujourd'hui._

 _Et maintenant, je vais où ?_ se demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule sur le parking. _Notre maison…_ _ **La**_ _maison n'est pas loin, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de passer la soirée à parler de… cette merde à quelqu'un, alors je vais…_

… _Chez Maura, lui dire combien_ _ **je l'aime**_ _, et combien_ _ **elle me manque**_ _._

… _La prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle_ _ **daigne**_ _me lancer un regard, ou me parler._

… _Lui dire que je serai toujours là pour elle, à l'attendre quelque part, et que je la retrouverai toujours, parce que c'est viscéralement_ _ **impossible**_ _pour moi d'étouffer mon amour pour elle._

… _Lui confier que nulle part où elle est, et où je ne suis pas, n'est pas l'endroit où nous devrions être, mais bien l'une à côté de l'autre, l'une_ _ **avec**_ _l'autre._

… _Aller à sa fenêtre, crier ce que je pense jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'entende. Lui dire tout, mes doutes, mes angoisses, mes espérances,_ _ **mon amour**_ _._

Jane erra jusqu'à son ancien appartement, s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture et attendit, patiemment, de voir, ne serait- ce qu'une fois Maura par la fenêtre.

 _Rien que voir ton ombre, Maur'… Je languis de ne plus te voir, de ne plus te sentir être vivante dans mes bras … !_

 _\- C'est du harcèlement, Jane. Ne pas vouloir te parler inclue aussi de ne plus te voir,_ **assèna Maura, dans son dos.**

 _\- Où étais- tu ? Ça fait des heures que j'attends de te voir !_ **geignait- elle, en faisant face à la légiste, somptueusement habillée.** _T'étais où ?_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, qu'une plainte étouffée dans la noirceur de la nuit.

 _\- J'étais sortie, mais ça ne te regarde pas._

 _\- « Plus », tu veux dire…_ **murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.**

 _\- Si ça te fait plaisir de me reprendre, Jane…_ **commença-t-elle, en s'énervant.**

Puis son regard changea lorsqu'il s'échappa à l'horizon.

 _\- Je ferai mieux de rentrer, et toi aussi,_ **dit- elle, la voix brisée comme par la peur.**

 _\- Maura, attends,_ **s'écria Jane quand elle comprit que son amie se dirigeait vers l'appartement.** _Il faut que je te parle !_

 _\- Je dois rentrer, il faudrait mieux que je rentre,_ **répéta-t-elle, étrangement, en insérant la clef dans la serrure.**

Jane la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement, qu'elle ferma au verrou quand elle claqua la porte.

 _Vieille habitude._

Maura avait enlevé ses chaussures, s'était débarrassée de son manteau et de son inquiétude au porte- manteaux, et était maintenant à l'évier de la cuisine, pour se laver les mains.

 _\- Maura, je dois vraiment te parler. Ça ne peut plus durer, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- C'est déjà fini, Jane._

 _\- Non, ne dis pas ça !_ **murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.** _Ce qu'il doit finir, c'est cet éloignement, ce… changement qui nous brise toutes les deux !_

 _\- Qui te dit que ça me brise ?_ **répondit- elle, avec une voix respirant le défi.**

 _Maintenant que je te tiens, douce Maura, ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher !_

 _\- Tu veux que je parle du fait que tu te laves les mains avec l'huile d'olives alors que c'est moi qui ait bu, ou je m'arrête là ?_

La praticienne posa bruyamment le récipient, comme si cet objet était hanté, comme s'il venait de la brûler.

 _\- Très drôle, Jane._

 _\- Maura, même si tu ne m'écoutes pas, laisse- moi parler. Et après, je partirai. Je te jure que je partirai, si c'est ce que tu veux._

Maura s'essuya les mains, cette fois- ci lavée correctement, et fit route vers la chambre, où elle se changea.

 _Avec_ _ **mon**_ _vieux T-Shirt, et_ _ **mon**_ _short de sport._

Elle s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à Jane, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Maura, je…_ **commença-t-elle en s'approchant.** _Je voudrais te dire que…_

Elle tendit une main vers la joue de la légiste, mais Maura détourna la tête, plongeant son regard vers la fenêtre.

 _\- S'il- te- plaît, Jane. Parle, mais ne fait pas souffrir en plus._

Devant le regard perdu et détruit de Jane, elle s'obligea de rajouter :

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Depuis le jour de ta disparition, jusqu'au jour où Barry et moi avons trouvé le fin mot de cette histoire, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher. Je n'ai eu de cesse que de plonger dans ton dossier, d'interroger les mêmes personnes, les mêmes caméras de surveillance. J'ai harcelé les services pour qu'ils m'aident, allant jusqu'à appeler Dean pour qu'il vienne m'épauler ! J'ai foutu ma vie en l'air pour te retrouver, parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, et maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu ne fais que me tourner le dos !_

 _\- J'ai mes raisons, Jane. Je ne te demande pas de les comprendre._

 _\- Mais je veux les comprendre, bordel ! Je veux savoir pourquoi la femme que j'aime s'éloigne de moi !_

 _\- Nous avons été loin l'une de l'autre assez longtemps pour changer, Jane. Tâche de comprendre mes raisons,_ **répéta-t-elle, déclenchant en Jane un flot ininterrompu de questionnements.**

 _\- Maura, j'ai trop souffert de ton absence._

 _\- Plus de douze semaines, Jane. Les gens changent._

Elle fuyait. Jane le sentait. Elle savait que quelque chose faisait que Maura ne pouvait être totalement attentive, totalement « elle ».

 _\- M'aimes- tu au moins toujours ?_

 _\- J'ai accepté de t'écouter, Jane. Pas de te répondre._

 _\- J'ai été loin de toi douze semaines, et tu dis que tout a changé. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, Maura, et chaque nuit, chaque putain de nuit où tu n'es pas dans mes bras, j'ai l'angoisse de te savoir livrée à toi- même, sans moi à tes côtés pour te protéger. Je te vois t'éloigner, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ils pensent tous que cela va s'arranger, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que cette séparation est ce que tu veux…_

Elle essuya d'un revers de main rageuse ses joues inondées, et replongea son regard dans les yeux de Maura.

 _\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, de n'être qu'une étrangère de passage dans ta vie, Maura… Quand est-ce la dernière fois que nous nous sommes embrassées ?_

 _\- Le samedi 20 Mai. A la boutique de vêtements,_ **murmura Maura, en baissant la tête.** _Tu venais de me dire que tu serais prête à hypothéquer ton appartement, vendre toutes les choses qui te tiennent à cœur, pour te permettre de m'acheter la robe, tant tu aimes me voir sourire et être heureuse._

 _\- Oses me dire que ça ne te manque pas. Que le « nous » ne te manque pas._

\- …

 _\- Maura, quoi que tu ailles dire aujourd'hui, quoi que tu fasses demain, tu sais bien au fond de ton cœur que je serai toujours là à t'attendre._

 _\- « Je te retrouverai toujours »… C'est ce que tu me disais, à l'époque._

Jane s'agenouilla en face de Maura et lui prit les mains au cœur des siennes, obligeant ainsi son amie à plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _\- Et je le pense. Encore aujourd'hui, et à jamais. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je n'abandonnerais pas, même si cela fait horriblement mal. Même si je souffrirais pour cela, même si je devrais mourir pour te reprendre une fois encore dans mes bras, même si cela devient de plus en plus dur de vivre sans toi. Je n'abandonnerais jamais._

 _\- « Parfois, lâcher- prise est un acte plus puissant que de se défendre ou de s'accrocher »._

 _\- Eckhart Tolle avait peut- être raison dans certaines configurations, mais pas dans celle-ci. Je préfère passer pour une faible à ses yeux que de choisir de t'abandonner, parce que… Parce que je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur, une partie de toi veut encore de moi. Même si ce qu'on appelle « l'Amour » est une réaction chimique qui n'a rien à voir avec le cœur, mais avec le cerveau. Même si pour toi, un coup de foudre n'est pas ce qu'il serait pour la première personne que tu croises dans la rue. Même si pour toi,_ **s'essouffla-t-elle** _, même si pour toi, l'attirance entre deux personnes n'est dues qu'à des phéromones, à des endorphines ou à des phényléthylamines et non parce que la personne est belle ou gentille !_

 _\- Tu écoutes… Tu écoutes à chaque fois…_

 _\- Bien sûr, Maura ! Je n'ai jamais vu le monde aussi beau qu'à travers tes yeux, je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais trouvé l'amour si attirant, si intéressant à comprendre !_

 _\- Et si… Et si la seule chose que je désirai, était que tu ne reviennes plus dans ma vie… Que ferais- tu ?_

 _\- Ça me crève de dire ça, Maur', mais si cela te fait te sentir comblée, su tu es plus radieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors… Alors je te laisserai partir. Je préfère te voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre que triste dans les miens *****._

 _\- Tu serais prête à me voir avec une autre personne que toi si cela me rendait heureuse ?_

Aucune des deux ne pouvait se l'accepter, tant cette phrase sonnait étrangement à leurs oreilles. Jamais dans leur histoire n'avait- elle pensé que le bonheur, le véritable épanouissement de soi, se fasse autre part qu'avec son amie.

 _\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui. Après tout, qui suis- je pour avoir droit au bonheur et ravir le tien ? Qui suis- je pour vouloir t'avoir rien qu'à moi ? Tu n'es pas un objet, tu es la plus belle femme, le génie le plus bête que la Terre ait porté en son sein. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, celle pour qui mon cœur bat, celle pour qui je suis capable de devenir une guimauve pour déclarer mes sentiments… Tu es, tu es…_

 _\- Je suis ta future femme,_ **répondit- elle, simplement, en larmes.** _Je suis ta future femme, mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur cela._

Jane leva sa main des genoux de sa légiste, et la passa, délicatement, sur les joues de son amie.

 _Maura… Tu m'as tellement manqué…_

Elles se regardèrent, longuement, laissant le temps à l'autre de digérer ce qu'il avait été dit.

 _Et si je n'avais pas réussi à la convaincre ? Si j'avais échoué ?_

Maura tomba dans ses bras, craquant à son contact. Les bras musclés de Jane se refermèrent autour du corps frêle de son amie, les plongeant toutes les deux dans ce qu'on appelait couramment le bonheur.

Celui qui rasait tout sur son passage.

Celui qui faisait voir la vie en rose.

Celui qui faisait que Jane et Maura ne dormiraient pas l'une sans l'autre, cette nuit, et qu'elles ne dormiraient pas du tout.

Celui qui expédiait les vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui faisait tanguer les murs.

Celui qui faisait du bruit mais n'avait pas besoin de paroles, celui qui se faisait comprendre en un regard, en un geste.

Celui qui, un jour, s'associera à l'amour, et qui réveillera les voisins quand ils se rencontreront enfin.

Zébrant le mur de ses griffures.

Arrachant les rideaux de ses mains baladeuses.

Caressant, embrassant, mordillant, léchant, mais avant tout, aimant.

Tout simplement.

* * *

 **Alooooors? :p**

 **Je suis déjà en train de préparer mon bouclier; y- a- t- il quelqu'un avec des tomates sur ce site? :')**

 **Pitié, ne me tuez pas... Mais dîtes- moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire en review, s'il- vous- plaît ;D**

 **Petit indice pour la phrase avec l'étoile: Muri, tu t'es reconnue? :p**

 **A très vite j'espère, surtout si c'est en review mes ami(e)s! :D**


End file.
